Attraction
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: For once it is Twoface that falls first. Riddler/Twoface -in case you can't tell, they're an OTP of mine.


**I completely forgot I had written this. I love this story.**

**Under my bestest-friend V's instruction I am uploading all my stuff to here -catching up- because she says it's annoying that I upload more on DeviantArt than I do on here.**

Twoface sighed as he prodded at his food, sitting on his own at one of the cafeteria tables. He liked sitting by himself, only himself and Harvey.

Twoface was in control today; Harvey had a bad counselling session and didn't want to be disturbed, he was hardly even talking, simply holding back Twoface's violent tendencies.

He looked down at his food… plumb crumble and vanilla custard, he wasn't going to lie, he did like it. He didn't normally like anything, but he did like this.

He looked around the room as he placed his food in his mouth, simply looking at the people around him, watching them talk.

Then something caught his eye, someone; someone new had just entered the room.

When did they catch Riddler? Last Twoface had heard he was hauled up planning 'something big'.

He watched Riddler walk to the food counter, saying something to the server as he took his food, probably something snide knowing him.

"_Oh god,"_ Twoface thought to Harvey, "_This is the last empty table, he's going to ask to sit with us."_

_"Let him," _Harvey answered shortly, hoping for an escape from Twoface's pessimism.

Riddler stood, tray in hand, looking around the room, he looked over at Twoface with a look of slight apprehension.

Twoface watched as Riddler began to approach the table; he seemed to have gained a slight limp. His fight with Batman must have been a bad one. The man stopped by the chair and lowered his small girlish hand to it.

"Twoface."

"Riddler…"

"Mind if I sit here…?"

Twoface closed his eyes softly. "_Let him," _Harvey said to him again.

"Just don't talk to me…"

Riddler smiled softly and pulled out the chair, placing his tray on the table. He sat and began to eat, he seemed hungry, like he'd not eaten in a while.

His eyes kept flicking up and around the room, this aggravated Twoface, his eye's darting about were almost as annoying as his voice.

Twoface affixed his eyes to Riddler's face, about to tell him to stop annoying him or be punched in the face, when the other man's eyes locked with his and a smile spread across Riddler's face.

Twoface felt his throat suddenly become dry, and his cheeks become hot, an odd swelling coming to his stomach.

He quickly tore his eyes away, swallowing hard and shifting gently in his chair.

"_What was that…?"_ Harvey asked, though his question would go unanswered.

Twoface cleared his throat gently, his eyes flicking between his unfinished food and Riddler's dashing smile.

Riddler's smile grew as he began to eat his food, "…So you're ok with me sitting here…?" he asked quietly.

Twoface nodded, biting down on his lip and trying to resume eating, prodding the pudding round his plate.

"I would have just stood but…" he let out a tiny chuckle, Twoface's lips pushing themselves into a reluctant smile at the noise, "…. Really hurt my leg."

_"Are you ok?"_ Harvey said in confusion, again not receiving an answer.

"How?" Twoface asked in a gentle gruffed tone.

Riddler swallowed his mouthful of tuna-pasta, waving his fork as a tool of gesture, "Batman," he said, rolling his eyes, Twoface reciprocated the action, giving a slight exhale as he did. "Yeah," Riddler continued, "Need I say much more?"

The ginger man ate another mouthful of his food, Twoface watching nonchalantly, or attempting to watch nonchalantly, he had a feeling he was staring with eyes the size of plates rather than the gentle look he was going for, but he didn't really care.

"He kicked me off a god damned roof…" Riddler said with a gentle growl, the tone making Twoface's hair stand on end, he'd heard it from him before, but now it seemed oddly sexual.

"Why were you on a roof?" Twoface inquired, still prodding at his foot, not really wanting to eat anymore.

Riddler shrugged, "I had just been chased from my hideout, and for some reason I thought that I would stand a better chance of getting away if I jumped from the top of the Acis building to the roof of Tylol, and then ran down the stairs to get to ground level-"

God he talked a lot, good thing he had a nice voice.

"-but Batman got to me before I could make the jump and he kicked me square in the chest and I practically _flew_ off of the roof and I landed in a goddamn tree, then I fell out and I couldn't correct myself before I hit the floor so all my weight ended up on one foot-"

"_I thought he said 'need I say more'…"_

"And I ended up spraining my ankle, I spent two days in hospital. Two days, can you believe that?"

Riddler shook his head, Twoface imitating weakly. "I know, awful isn't it? Batman, fucking… Batman…"

Twoface gave a small huff, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, "He broke my leg once."

"Yeah? How'd he do that?" Riddler asked, his smile still widening.

"He kicked me down a flight of stairs."

Riddler chuckled sweetly, "Sounds tough, how long did you get?"

Twoface shrugged, "The usual."

Riddler nodded, swirling his food around his bowl, "…You don't talk much do you?"

Twoface smirked and shrugged his shoulders again, "It's not really my thing."

"But you're ok with me talking?" Riddler asked with a cheeky grin.

Twoface paused for a second, then nodded gently, "I like listening to you."

As he lifted another spoonful of food to his mouth the ginger man let out another chuckle, the odd shock of electricity the noise caused in Twoface making him shudder gently.

"So you wouldn't mind me talking to you more often…?" Riddler coaxed gently.

The larger man paused again, then shook his head, "Not really."

"Good," Riddler smiled as he finished off his food, he quickly lifted himself to his feet, putting a hand to pat Twoface on the arm, "Coz I'd like to."

Riddler began off to the door, feeling pain in his leg coming back to him; he needed to find his doctor and get more painkillers, "I'll find you later," he said to the burly looking man as he left the table.

Twoface's smile left his face as Riddler hobbled away, feeling an odd ebbing in his chest.

"What the hell was that?" Harvey said loudly to himself as he took back control.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! ^,^**


End file.
